


We Got Lost on the Winding Road

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: Set post season 6. Prompt:ache. Meredith visits.





	We Got Lost on the Winding Road

Meredith is there when he wakes up. Not the first time. Days later.

It's days until she comes.

She makes it three steps inside his room before her knees collide heavily with the floor beneath her feet. She's looking at him, eye level, arms alternating; limp by her side or fisted tight, one hand shoved into her mouth to muffle the sobs.

And the vent is gone now, has been for a while, so he thinks he probably shouldn't look that bad.

But it's not just about him. And the absence of the vent is irrelevant.

Even he gets that.


End file.
